Loving Snow White
by The Jester Erebus
Summary: Cora and Snow make a truce, but the outcome is not only forbidden, but higly seductive...


_AU Snow/Cora _

_Snow White's adventures through the portal, and the unexpected love she found there. I am assuming that all of you who read this are familiar with the Once Upon a Time storyline, since I hop around a bit with each episode. Don't know if this is going to be multiple chapters or just a one-shot, yet. Looking forward to reading your reviews!_

Snow fell through the portal with Emma, and it was a rush of senses...the sensation of falling, of the whole universe splitting open and spinning, always spinning.

She crashed onto something, and felt a searing pain before it all went black.

/

Snow awoke to the sound of her daughter's voice...and another voice—gravelly, female, that connected with the deep-seated resentment within her.

Snow stood, fury building fierce within her. _"You."_

Cora smiled serenely. "Oh, dear Snow, you're awake! I'm so relieved," she said, and Snow glared at the woman who had caused so much pain and suffering, in Regina, in herself...

"Stay away from her, Emma," Snow growled, stepping in front of Emma and shielding her from the curse she knew would come.

Cora cocked her head with a smile...it seemed warm, on the surface. But beneath the facade Snow could see ice.

All three of the women turned to the top of the pit, where a man barked at them, and threw down a rope. Snow could feel Cora's eyes on her back as she followed Emma up to the cusp of the pit.

A familiar face greeted her. "Snow?"

Snow's face split into a smile. "Lancelot!" She gripped the man tightly, as if to make sure it was really him, that her dear, old friend was really _there._

As Snow embraced Lancelot, she could feel his arms jerk slightly, then slowly come up to grasp her into an embrace. Snow grinned against his armor.

"How—how?"

Snow broke away from the hug, but feel of Lancelot's hands lingered still on her skin. Snow shook the feeling away.

"All of the people in this part of the land were not touched by the curse," Lancelot said, and Snow glanced at Emma, who was wide eyed and skeptical as always.

"We have to find a way back into our land, the new land," Snow said, and she was quick to catch the light that sparked in Lancelot's eyes at the proclamation.

Strange...it looked like Lancelot, and sounded like Lancelot...but he seemed...different, completely different, somehow. Snow brushed away her thoughts once more. It had been many years since she had seen this man. It was only natural that something was a bit off...

Right?

/

"You have to get back to your son. To Henry," Lancelot said, and Snow put two and two together in her mind; she smiled, and brandished her sword quickly, so the blade was facing the imposter in the face.

"What are you doing?!" Emma exclaimed.

Snow grimaced. "There was only one person you told Henry's name."

"Wait—Cora?"

A puff of purple mist, and Cora appeared where Lancelot once stood. "Clever girl!" she chuckled darkly.

"What do you want?" Snow demanded, anger and a dark hatred settling in her bones.

"What I want-" Cora glanced at Snow, and smirked, "is to see my daughter. I need your heart as a gift to give her, of course."

"You will never have my heart," Snow growled, and slashed at Cora's form, who evaporated and then coalesced in a purple haze across the room, laughing mockingly.

Cora snapped her fingers, and Snow was trapped, trapped by magic up against the wall...it was smothering her, and she choked, struggling to breath. Cora's magic was strong, and Snow could see Emma run towards her. Cora flicked a mere wrist and Emma tripped and fell against the rug that coiled around her legs.

"What would you do, to save your daughter, I wonder?" Cora asked, as Snow gasped for breath. Suddenly, a burst of fire blazed up from the wardrobe, and Cora released her hold on Snow.

"NO!"

Mulan slid into Emma's old room, as Cora snatched the fire away with magic, and flung it towards Emma. Mulan deflected the fire ball with her blade, just in the nick of time, and Cora snarled.

"We aren't done here," the older woman hissed, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Snow raced towards Emma and Mulan, and raised a hand to her throat.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, and Snow nodded.

"I'll be fine."

But Cora's words unnerved her..._"What would you do to save your daughter?"_

Snow stared at Emma, her blonde hair glowing like a halo around her head, and thought, _anything. I would do anything to save her._

/

Snow's dreams were always the same.

Fire...a hot, horrible room that burned her eyes and mouth and the inside of her nose. Her flesh felt ablaze, and she squinted in the light. A shadowy figure came towards her...closer and closer still.

Strange...no one was ever in her dream before.

She heard the woman's voice, like a thunderclap in her head. "Come closer."

Snow shook her head and backed away. She was never timid in life, but in this place, in her head, she was.

The woman came out from the flames, and stepped towards her. Cora.

"Come with me," Cora said, her voice roughened by the smoke and flames and something else, something Snow couldn't put her finger on.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Snow spat.

Cora laughed. "Even in your nightmares, you are still rash."

Suddenly, Cora shifted into a raven, and flew up up up into the ceiling, and disappeared.

"Wake up!"

Snow opened her eyes. Emma was in her line of vision, shaking her.

"I'm fine," Snow said, clasping her hands over Emma's briefly before standing up. "Just had a bad dream."

"We have to go," Mulan said, as Aurora gazed at her, "Something is arise in the air, something I don't like."

"So we're supposed to leave here, because you don't like what's in the air?" Emma asked in disbelief. Mulan stared at Emma, and Snow nodded.

"Yes, I think Mulan's right. We have to keep going," she said, and Emma sighed.

Cora's grip on the land was sure and strong, it was obvious. How else could the woman appear in a dream that no one else ever had before?

/

Snow, Emma, Aurora, and Mulan trekked for a long while, before Emma sat down on a boulder at the edge of the forest.

"We have to make camp," Aurora whispered to Mulan. Mulan gazed at her, and then nodded.

"Alright, let's set up here."

Snow peered past the forest. "There's a village out there, maybe we can spend the night at an inn, have comfortable beds."

Emma sighed in relief. "I'd like that."

The four women continued to walk out of the forest, and into the village. People bustled past, some staring at Emma and Snow, and their "strange" clothes. Snow smiled at each person. She was their Queen, once.

AS they made it to the local inn, Emma stared at the swinging sign. "The Boar's Tusk? Really?"

"Come on, Emma, we're all tired," Snow said softly, putting her hand on Emma's shoulder and guiding her into the inn.

"Would you like a room of your own?" Mulan asked Emma, and Emma glanced at Snow before nodding.

"Yeah."

"Three rooms, please," Mulan said to the innkeeper.

"Three?" Emma asked.

"Mulan and I can sleep in the same room. It's fine," Aurora said hurriedly, and Snow nodded.

Snow sat down at one of the tables, as Mulan and Aurora made their way up to their room. Emma sat next to Snow, setting down a large mug of mead.

"What the hell is this? I asked for beer!" Emma exclaimed, and Snow laughed.

"Well, it's a kind of liquor, only made here. Try it. I bet you'll like it."

Emma took a sip of mead, and her face scrunched up at the aftertaste. "Ugh. Strong. Well, I'm probably going to bed soon. I'll see you in the morning?"

Snow nodded, and smiled up at Emma as she stood. "Yes."

"Okay. You can have the rest of my drink."

Emma shifted the mug to Snow, and Snow took it, sipping lightly and savoring the taste of _home _and _magic._

The door to the inn swung open, and a gypsy girl sauntered in, wearing a tight fitting bodice and a long, flowing purple skirt.

Snow averted her eyes as the woman came her way. "I recognize you," the girl said.

Snow looked up at the woman, who stood in front of her now.

"Oh?" Snow said, sipping her mead, tension rising slowly within her.

'You're Princess Snow White," the girl proclaimed loudly, and suddenly, all of the inn quieted and stared at Snow.

Snow blushed. "I-"

"The curse didn't ravage this part of the land," the girl said, making herself comfortable in the chair across from Snow, "but time is frozen. Or, it was. Strange, how things like that happen."

"Not strange at all, if you have an evil step mother who wants to see your heart on a platter," Snow countered, and the girl's eyes widened. "Who are you?"

"Oh! Where are my manners." The girl stood up, and curtsied. "I'm Esmeralda."

"Well, Esmeralda," Snow started, "time was frozen. My daughter broke the curse."

"Lucky for us, then," the girl said, and smiled widely. There was something unsettling about this gypsy, yet familiar, as if she knew her from somewhere.

"I can't talk about this here," Snow replied, frowning slightly.

The silence in the inn finally began to dwindle as fellow patrons chatted amongst themselves once more.

Esmeralda's scarlet lips curved into a smile. "I can dance for you, if you tell me a story. Tell me how you came here, Warrior Queen."

Snow cleared her throat and averted her eyes. "I'm married," Snow whispered.

"Ah, yes," Esmeralda laughed, a tinkling, bell-like sound. "I remember my mother telling me how she danced at your wedding. Gypsies were the laughing stock. Devil's folk, we were called. Tell me, Your Highness," and her voice became deeper, lower, "how would we fare, under your rule?"

Snow gazed at Esmeralda in pity. "All people deserve their happy endings."

"Even...say...a commoner like me? We could rise up, you know...take over. But we stay where we are, forever bowing to princes and princesses, greater than us because of their blood...trampled under your feet."

Snow stood up. "I have to go to bed."

Esmeralda smirked. "Now, now. That's not like you, Snow, to step away from a good fight."

Snow's eyes widened in recognition. "You."

"Let's take this out of the public eye, shall we?"

Snow followed the woman up the stairs, and glanced at the key in her hand. The last room down the hall, of _course. _

With shaking hands, Snow turned the key in the hole, and opened the door. The girl twirled in the room with a smile, her large golden earrings swaying to and fro.

"I promised you a dance if you told me, didn't I?" Cora said.

"I want nothing from you," Snow spat. "What do you want from me? My heart?"

Cora waved her hand, and suddenly, the woman was no longer masquerading as the gypsy girl. "No. I offer you a truce. For now."

"Why? What's in it for you?" Snow whispered, her hand on her sword.

"My daughter. Surely you, of all people, can understand that."

Snow gazed at Cora, and saw a sincerity there that she had never seen before, in the woman's eyes.

"I—I don't know what to say," Snow breathed, sitting on the bed. "I know you are telling the truth. But I can't trust you."

"Let me come with you, into this new land, so I can find my daughter, and reconcile with her," Cora said. Snow blinked the sting of tears away from her eyes as she thought of Emma, and how she had once left her...

Her conscience getting the better of her, Snow nodded.

"Fine. But only on one condition."

"And what would that be?" Cora demanded roughly. Snow smiled.

"Are ready to make a deal?"

Something dark flitted across Cora's face.

Snow sighed. "You must agree to not hurt my friends or family, while we go to find the portal. And don't let them know that you're coming with us, either. I'd rather not have to explain."

Cora paused, and Snow stared at her.

"Deal."

Snow reached her hand out to grasp Cora's, in a binding agreement. Cora clutched her hand, and then stared at Snow strangely.

"What?" Snow asked, as Cora's eyes roamed her face.

"I have a...rather special way, of sealing deals," Cora said, and Snow watched with mixed fascination and horror as Cora shifted closer, pulling on her arm until Snow was flush against the older woman's body.

"Wh—what-"

"Shh," Cora murmured, and then her lips met Snow's in a hungry kiss.

Snow opened her eyes, tears threatening to fall down her flushed cheeks as Cora ravaged her mouth—this was wrong, everything was wrong. It wasn't right.

But it felt _so _right, as Cora laid Snow down on the bed, not missing a single second of caressing Snow's face with her rose-petal lips.

It was so _right, _as Cora eased Snow's shirt up over her begging breasts, and kissed each one in turn. And _God, _it was right, as Cora kissed down her belly, to the top of her pants line, and dipped her tongue in the crevice of her belly button.

Snow arched into the strange touch willingly, as Cora kissed, and licked. Her head fell back on the pillow as the other woman inched back up her body, unhooking her bra-

"What a strange corset," Cora had said-

And then nibbled on the peaks of her breasts lightly as Snow thrashed and moaned around from underneath her.

Charming was home, waiting for her, but in this moment, Snow couldn't—wouldn't-say no.

"Darling Snow," Cora purred, as she inched her fingers lower, into Snow's jeans and-

Heat and wet and ohgodyes

Snow's moans hitched, and then grew louder, ringing in her own ears. Cora thrust two fingers into her, _pressure, hard curling elegant fingers and-_

Cora's mouth was still on her breast, and the woman bit down on the peak, and Snow exploded, screaming as lights cascaded around her like falling comets.

Snow breathed heavily as her orgasm settled into the very marrow of her bones. She gazed up at Cora, who now stared down at her, with a fierce hunger in her eyes.

Snow's mouth was slack as she kissed the woman now, and then flipped her over, as Cora grunted and fell back on the pillows.

Snow gazed into Cora's eyes again, and saw an eager light spark in her honeyed brown orbs. The perfect waves and curls of Cora's hair were beginning to come loose from the bun that it was styled in, and Snow nosed around the hair that fell down over her neck to kiss her throat.

Cora bucked into Snow's mouth. Snow smiled around her mouthful of flesh as she sucked a mark into Cora's ivory throat.

"Oh," Cora said, as Snow took the dagger from the boots she was still wearing, and sliced the bodice of the woman's dress open, revealing her breasts.

Snow bent down, albeit hesitantly. She had only done this with a woman once before, and it wasn't a woman who created so much havoc and destruction and-

Who the hell cares.

Snow threw her troubles to the wind, and cupped Cora's breasts with her hands, running her thumb over the hardened nipples. Cora closed her eyes and drew a ragged breath.

"Don't stop," Cora breathed, as Snow ran her hands down the older woman's body, to pause at her pelvis.

Snow slowly reached her hands down Cora's ripped skirt, and felt the heat rising off of the woman as if she were on fire. She dipped her fingers into the wetness, and felt the other woman's muscles contract.

Snow circled the tiny pearl, stroking it lightly as Cora gasped. "Harder," Cora moaned, and Snow pressed down harder, more roughly, adding more pressure and moving at a faster pace.

As Cora began to move around her fingers, Snow kissed the side of her face. It was amazing, to see the blush rise on her skin, to see crystalline droplets of sweat roll down her face. Cora let out one last, shuddering gasp, and then Snow groaned as the other woman clenched around her tightly, pulsing and writhing.

Cora gazed at Snow, who fell down next to her on the bed.

"Thank you," Cora murmured.

/

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Snow asked, as the older woman lay on the bed, her hair fanning out in chestnut waves that sparkled and caught light.

Cora shifted her wide doe eyes.

"It's just that—you are," Snow breathed, coming closer to cup Cora's face. Cora met her lips in a kiss, that seemed to transcend Snow into a dark, wonderful place.

Suddenly, Cora broke away. "What is it?" Snow asked.

"I—I must go."

"Wait-" Snow rushed, but it was too late—Cora had vanished in a haze of purple.

"Don't forget our deal. Don't forget me," Snow whispered into the thin air.

She curled up in the bed, Cora's rich vanilla scent still on her pillow. She blinked away tears as she realized that she had not only betrayed Charming...

...but Emma, as well.

_Should I continue?_


End file.
